okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wadanohara
Wadanohara (大海原)' '''is the main protagonist of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. A young sea witch, she is the daughter of Meikai, the Great Sorcerer. She cares deeply for the sea, and her former familiar, Samekichi. Appearance Wadanohara's appearance changes with various outfits throughout the game, depending on the ending. However, her brown hair always has short, blunt bangs and is kept in two braided tails. In her first outfit, seen at the beginning of the game Wadanohara wears a simple, white sailor uniform, with a typical white collar accented with navy blue stripes. The cuffs of the sleeves also have the the band stripe design. Her knee high socks are navy blue with a single white stripe near the top. On the back of her outfit she has a huge, navy blue bow. Her shoes are simple black buckled shoes and her hair is tied with two navy blue ribbons. On her head she has a small sailor cap, accented with a large navy blue ribbon. Her second outfit, given as a gift by Tatsumiya upon leaving Deep Sea town with her familiars, is also a sailor uniform. The Shirt is dark blue, with white accents on the collar and across the cuffs of the sleeves. Underneath she appears to wear a white turtleneck. The skirt is also dark blue with a white stripe running close to the hem. Her shoes have been replaced by blue boots, also decorated with a thin white stripe. On the back of this outfit is a large, red, white and blue bow. Her hair is tied with two ribbons, matching the large bow on her back. Her hat is now a large blue witches hat, with a similar striped ribbon accenting it, along with a silver anchor. In the first ending Wadanohara joins the Sea of Death. Her red shirt is still a sailor style, but the sleeves have been removed. Across the front of the shirt are six yellow buttons and the bow on the front is now a dark red. Her skirt is less poofy and now shows a visible white petticoat underneath. Her knee high socks are dark red and have a uneven edge. The bow on her back is now also dark red, with a black stripe running along the middle. Her witches hat is also red, matching her shirt and is accented with a dark red and black ribbon. The anchor accessory has been replaced with a red eye and many eyes are visible under the brim of her hat. Her hair is now tied with red ribbons and she wears dark red gloves. Wadanohara's eyes also change color, becoming bright red with black pupils, and according to her end game bio are 'stained with blood'. In the second ending Wadanohara gives her life to restore peace to the Blue Sea. Her shirt becomes a lighter shade of blue, and six white buttons accent the front along with a white ribbon. The skirt splits, revealing a white petticoat underneath. The ribbon on her back is replaced with a dark blue ribbon, with a lighter blue stripe in the middle. The ribbon also gains four more ends. Wadanohara now wears dark blue Mary Jane styled shoes and no visible socks. Her witches hat is now a lighter shade of blue and accented with a ribbon matching the one on her back. The anchor has been replaced with a light blue moon and two stars. Her hair is tied with blue ribbons and her eyes also turn blue, white her pupils remain white. In the games true ending, Wadanohara waits for Samekichi to return from the Sea of Death. Her dress is now navy blue, with darker navy accents along the hem of her skirt, the collar, the cuffs of the sleeves and the bow on the front of her shirt. The ribbon on the back is now also a dark navy. Her witches hat is navy with a dark blue shade visible under the brim. The hat is accented with a navy ribbon and the anchor is replaced with many hooks that also dangle from her hat. Wadanohara's hair is longer now, reaching around knee length and her braids are now tied with navy ribbons. She wears navy stockings and lighter navy boots. Her eyes are still gray, however her pupils are now black. They return to being white once she is reunited with Samekichi. Personality Throughout the game, Wadanohara is shown to be naive and kind. She has a deep love for the sea and all its inhabitants, which causes her to burden herself with more responsibility than she can handle. Much to Samekichi's dismay, she always helps out her mermaid friends, such as Irena, by going on land to bring back fruit from the surface. She tends to not speak of her own worries, showing she cares more about the happiness of others than her own well being. She is also shown to be very forgiving, as she helped out Samekichi without hesitation when he was badly injured by Idate, or Orca in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, and gave Sal the benefit of the doubt when she learned that he was the ambassador of the Sea of Death. She is very worrisome, as she is able to go ahead when Samekichi is taken away by Sal, only to be betrayed by Fukami's corruption in the second Bad Ending. She is very kind and warm to everyone around her, and cares more about her friends than her own well-being, and has a bad habit of hiding her feelings when bothered or distressed. Background Wadanohara never got to meet Meikai, the Great Sorcerer and her father, when she was born. In one of the bonus videos, it showed Wadanohara as an egg. It has not yet been confirmed, but in the video it was heavily implied that Wadanohara's mother was the moon or somehow related to the moon. Tatsumiya raised Wadanohara and taught her all the spells she knows today. Appearances ''Major *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Protagonist ''Minor'' * ''Cameo'' * Makes a cameo in Mogeko Castle as a figure on Somewhat Strange Mogeko's shelf. Relationships Wadanohara Cast * Samekichi's Former Master and love. * Memoca's Master. * Dolphi's Master. * Fukami's Master. * Syakesan/Sal's victim. * Meikai's daughter. * Tatsumiya's friend. * Uomihime's citizen and friend. * Ver Million's old friend. * Aom's friend. * Irena's friend. * Tarako's friend. * Nekoyama's friend and customer. * Chlomaki's witch friend. * Daimajo/The Great Witch's acquaintance. * Lobco's friend. * Cherryblod's friend. * Doloz's friend. Other Characters * Idate's acquaintance. Trivia *Wadanohara's name is an alternate reading of 大海原 (おおうなばら, oounabara), meaning "ocean". * Her hobby is birdwatching. * She likes everyone in the sea in her first bio, in the second she likes Samekichi, and she likes Sal in the Red Sea witch bio. * According to the translated Mogeko comics, The eyes on Ending 1's Wadanohara change depending on her emotions. * Upon observing her True End bio, Wadanohara in the True Ending gained 1cm of height. Gallery 5-1.jpg|''Present'' 5-2.jpg|''Future'' CXAAQZNUkAExT05.png|''Merry Christmas!'' CPuG1OjUwAAxlbO.jpg|''Wadanohara's first appearance in the manga'' CXLXlAyUAAEx2jr.png|''Familiars'' wadawadawadanohara.jpg|''A pixiv sticker that was available to use for a limited time.'' 872.png|''Wadanohara-chan!'' 1-1.jpg|''True end design'' wada-sikisi2015.png|''Sandwiches or maybe Sand-witches?'' 471.png 12-1.jpg|''True End'' 1079.png|''After all...'' 861.png|''Cuddling the shark'' 862.png|''That's better'' CJ8xIWUUsAASHUF.jpg|''Manga version!'' Wadaugo.gif|''cute'' Junk23k.png|''small'' Quotes * "I want to adventure in all kinds of seas!" * "I love this sea!" * "Heehee... ♪" * "... I will protect the sea." * "..." * "Samekichi?! Samekichi!" * "Samekichi... I would never hate you..." References * Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara Category:Animal/Other Category:Witch Category:Witches